


Peter Parker And His Disastrous Dating Life

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Peter Parker is a disaster in all aspects of life, but this is just shedding light on his most disastrous part of life besides being a superhero, his dating life.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Giving The "Enemy" A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story saved for a long time, but I didn't want to publish it until I was done but never did because I had no motivation. So I'm posting it now to help aid my motivation. 
> 
> This is all in Peter's POV.

Mainstream music roared through the speakers, along with cheers and laughter. The gym was filled with teens and a handful of people who had turned eighteen, all-dancing. Conversations with friends and partners filled the space. It would’ve been a pleasant night for anyone who came with someone, anyone. Unless that someone was someone you were set up with by your crush.

I felt guilty about not paying attention to Michelle; but, Michelle and I both knew I didn’t want to be here. At least not with her. Michelle is a great friend, but she is only a friend. 

It was my fault for the pairing anyways. I had let it slip that I had a crush on someone. And in true Peter Parker fashion, I panicked and blurted the first name that came to mind. Unfortunately, it had been MJ's name which left her pissed off when she found out.

“You moron, that was your chance to tell him!” She ranted for what felt like an hour. 

I sighed knowing Ned was going to try and push us to dance or something if we weren’t talking to each other. He thought that I was nervous earlier when I kept looking at him rather than MJ. 

I wanted to hang out with Ned, but he had a date himself. Betty. I kept finding myself glaring at her and mocking her in my mind before I would chastise myself. Ned was happy, I should support him the same way he supports me. My mind didn’t agree with me.

“Hey what’s up Penis Parker?” Flash asked walking over. He had a drink in his hand that he almost spilled. 

It was by his carelessness of not paying attention to his surroundings that drove the action. Michelle rolled her eyes and excused herself, muttering an ugly insult towards Flash. I wanted to follow her, but Flash had already walked over. Leaving Michelle to have an escape and disappear while I stayed to talk.

“I’m surprised you came here with Michelle,” Flash commented looking over at Ned who was laughing. I looked over to Ned, smiling at him when he looked over and waved, Flash cleared his throat.

“Yeah, well Ned set me up with MJ, and he already had a date with Betty,” I stated, I know Flash picked up on my distaste for Betty, yet he didn’t comment on it. Everyone besides Betty and Ned has managed to pick up on it at this point.

“Doesn’t he know you’re gay?” Flash asked, I looked at him surprised, he wasn’t exactly right. I do like some girls, but I do tend to lean towards guys more than anything.

“Don’t look so surprised that I know, you aren’t exactly subtle,” Flash sipped his drink, I looked back at Ned.

“No he doesn’t know, also I’m not gay, I’m bi.” I clarified, Flash rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else for a while.

“You know he’s gay, okay not gay, he’s pan,” Flash said, once again I stood there surprised.

“What?” I asked and Flash laughed at my surprise.

“You may be able to answer any question out of a textbook Parker, but you’re a complete dumb ass when it comes people. Yes, he’s pan. 

He has mentioned it a couple of times but usually, you’re glaring holes into Betty. 

Speaking of Betty, they’re not together, they’re friends. She likes another guy but is too scared to ask him out, Ned’s coaching her through it though.” Flash said, I was beyond shocked, I had a chance this entire time? I have been hating Betty for no reason? Well, not like there was one before, not a justifiable one anyways.

“Wait, why are you telling me all this?” I asked, he shrugged but looked nervous. I frowned and took a step closer, he set his drink down while trying to look anywhere but at me.

“ **_Flash…_ **” I emphasized his name and he sighed.

“I hate that you hate me, I thought if I told you the truth, I don’t know, you wouldn’t hate me as much? It doesn’t matter, I’m gonna go-” I stopped him by stepping in front of him.

“Flash I don’t hate you, do you annoy me? Yes, but only because you insult me every chance you get. I don’t hate you though.” I said, he looked up at me hopeful, I stepped back realizing how close I was to him.

“I don’t mean to,” Flash muttered. I tilted my head in confusion.

“I know that sounds stupid, but I don’t. It’s- every time I talk to you- I can't control what I say. I like you and think you’re a pretty cool person, it's likely I like you a little too much.” Flash sighed, I stood there silent, trying to process that my bully not only doesn’t actually hate me but likes me?

“Wow. I didn’t expect that.” I let out a humorless laugh, Flash looked down with a certain sadness that was hard to describe. I felt a pang of odd guilt in my chest and took a step closer.

“Flash it’s fine, um do you want to go out with me?” I asked, surprising the both of us, he frowned and looked past me, at Ned.

“What about Ned, don’t you like him?” Flash asked. I nodded a slow nod before locking eyes with him. A gentle smile made its way to my face, directed towards Flash.

“Yes, but I don’t think he likes me, not in that way. I’ll admit, I haven’t ever thought about you in that way. Most of that being due to your insults…” Flash looked down again, “...but it doesn’t mean I won’t try. So will you go out with me?” I amended, Flash looked at Ned once more, looking as if he was about to say no, but nodded with a smile.

“Yes, I would like that,” Flash said smiling, I smiled back, I looked away to see if I could spot MJ, she was talking to a girl who was laughing. I noticed MJ was a lot closer to her than she normally would. 

I could also see the obvious awe in her eyes, my date has ditched me for someone else. I guess we both decided to do the same thing. I looked at Flash and felt a little flutter when I noticed he was a little bit closer. I moved closer to him and laced our fingers together.

The rest of the time we talked at a table, apologizing and laughing, I was enjoying myself with Flash. I would find myself yearning for Ned, but it would come to a halt when I looked into Flash’s eyes.

We left the dance early when we had a craving for some ice cream. 

It was late and cold but we still wanted some along with a couple of fries. We ended up going to McDonald’s. 

To our surprise, the ice cream machine worked. We got two cones, two large fries, a 10 piece of chicken nuggets, and one sprite, one coke. 

We ended up eating at a park, teasing each other. When we finished our food we had a moment of silence where we were right next to each other. 

Smiling, as we moved closer, inch by inch, the suspense built. Yet it seemed like in a blink, our lips met. After a moment of serenity, Flash had ended up on my lap, one hand was on his hip to secure him, the other tangled in his hair. 

The kiss was fast-paced and sloppy, Flash was a pretty good kisser who managed to get me to gasp and moan a couple of times despite the sloppiness. 

We only pulled away when my phone started to ring, disappointed at the interruption, I pulled out my phone. I saw Ned was the one calling. I answered the call with a hesitant hand.

“Peter, Michelle said she hasn’t seen you in over an hour, and the last person she saw you talking to was Flash? Did you leave early because of him?” Ned was obviously concerned. Although I did leave because of Flash it was not the reason they’re thinking of.

“Sort of… It turns out both Michelle and I found separate people to be more entertaining. Flash and I have been having fun at a park.” I explained it was silent on the other end, and Flash has been tense ever since I answered the call.

“Cool. I didn’t expect that answer. So you guys have made up?” Ned asked, I looked at Flash and smiled.

“Yes, we’ve done a little more than that I would say. I’ll explain more tomorrow, enjoy the rest of the dance for us.” I said and suppressed a moan when Flash started to nibble on my neck.

“Okay, cool. Glad you two are okay, Betty is calling me back. Bye.” Ned said I said a quick goodbye back before hanging up and looking at Flash who was smiling.

“My Aunt is working the night shift tonight. She won’t be back until eight a.m.” I said trying to catch my breath as Flash continued to make a hickey on my neck.

“Is that so? I have some ideas on how we can fill up at that time.” Flash said with a smirk. I nodded in agreement, we rushed to get to my apartment, once we were there we disappeared into my room. It was a good thing all my Spidey stuff remained hidden around my room. At that moment I don’t think I would’ve cared too much if Flash found out.

We made out for hours, covering each other with hickeys. But both agreed that anything further would be rushing way too fast. It didn’t mean that our shirts had stayed on for long though.

Flash fell asleep wrapped in my arms somewhere around three. I was content and comfortable. I fell asleep soon after him, with one more lazy kiss placed on his cheek before dozing off.

I woke up holding someone, I saw the time, it was eight-thirty a.m., I never sleep in. I heard a cough come from the door and sprung up to see Aunt May. She looked at me with an expectant look, that’s when yesterday started rushing through my mind. I was with Flash, not Ned, why was I not more freaked out about that?

“Kitchen.” She demanded, it wasn’t in a stern voice but I knew I was in trouble. I was home with a boy in my bed and neither of us had shirts on, and hickeys covered our necks, yeah I’m in a lot of trouble.

I slipped on a shirt and put out an extra shirt for Flash. I found myself smiling at him, he looked peaceful. But I snapped back to the present when my stomach started to rumble. I walked into the kitchen where Aunt May already had the food set out. It was takeout, I had missed our Saturday breakfast.

“Did you guys use protection?” Aunt May asked and it was now clear that we weren’t going to beat around the bush.

“We didn’t do anything past making out,” I said she looked at my hickeys with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, nothing past making out, and these.” I clarified she nodded, it was hesitant but I knew she trusted what I said was the truth.

“Do you have protection?” Was her next question, this was worse than getting the talk. I nodded, not wanting to be verbal about it and say yes.

“Is this something you both want?” She asked, I stopped to think about that, I am pretty sure Flash wants this but did I want this?

“Yes.”I decided, May smiled at me and gave me a hug.

“I’m so happy for you! But if I ever come home and find you like that again, this talk will seem like us talking about how nice the weather is, okay?” I nodded knowing that she went easy on me, she smiled and went to her room. She would be sleeping until thirty minutes before her next shift.

I heard footsteps, hesitant to come out of my room. Flash had found the shirt I set out for him, he looked shy, hiding at the doorway of the kitchen.

“Did I get you in trouble?” He asked with a soft voice. I shook my head, I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

“No, she was very nice about it. Want to share breakfast?” I asked. While he nodded, I could see he's still looking on edge. I kissed him on the mouth this time, which we melted into. When we pulled away he looked a lot more relieved. 

I have a feeling he thought that this morning I would flip out or something. I thought that too at one moment.

We ate in silence, but with plenty of smiles and cuddles. It hasn’t even been 24 hours since we’ve made up, but I could feel the difference, a good- a great difference. After we finished, I cleaned up the kitchen. There were some dishes from yesterday. Flash hugged me from behind when I was almost done.

“I’m annoyed,” Flash whispered into my back, I tried to look at him but from this angle, it was too difficult.

“May I ask why?” I asked, he was playing with my shirt and sighed.

“It’s because you’re so fucking perfect. It’s annoying, you’re a great person. You’re smarter than anyone I know, and everything you try comes to you with such natural ease! 

It's stupid, but I hoped you would be a bad kisser or that you looked like a mess when you wake up, but dude you don’t even have bad morning breath. Stop being so damn perfect.” Flash muttered. I finished drying the last dish before turning around to hold his hands.

“It’s sweet that you think I’m perfect, but if you stick around long enough you’ll find out I’m not. I have my flaws too. Like I get jealous way too easy.” I soothed, he looked at me with awe, I wish he wouldn’t, I am far from the picture he’s painted in his mind.

“I do too.” He whispered, I kissed his forehead and wrapped him into another hug. I felt content, and it felt odd. When was the last time I did?

“Well I have to go, I don’t want to, but I have to,” Flash sighed, I smiled at him, he was adorable.

“I can go with. My schedule is clear today.” I lied, I had patrol and a couple of other things, but they could wait, Flash smiled at me.

“I found a flaw, you’re a terrible liar, I’ll be fine Peter,” Flash said a few more kisses we made sure we exchanged before he left. This felt like a new beginning.


	2. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can be a trickster if he so chooses to. Flash finds out the hard way.

“I can’t believe you turned us into this couple,” Flash muttered, referencing our matching outfits.

“I didn’t force you to wear it, all I did was suggest it.” I pointed out, which didn't stop Flash from rolling his eyes.

“When you were giving me a massage! And- And complimenting me! Along with giving me small surprise kisses! I would have agreed to anything at that point!” Flash exclaimed, I smiled at my victory, he was still pouting so I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You missed,” Flash said smiling, I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Better you big baby?” I asked smiling, he nodded, we walked to class holding hands. Ned greeted us smiling and waving. I knew that even though we’ve been together for two months, Flash was still jealous and insecure when it came to Ned. It was no surprise that he squeezed my hand a little bit tighter as we approached Ned.

“Great! You’re not only the gross we-must-show-PDA couple? You’re also the matching-clothes couple?” Michelle complained, Flash flipped her off and she returned the favor.

“Peter tricked me okay?” Flash said frowning, I was still smiling as if I was innocent.

“How did he trick you?” Michelle asked. Flash muttered something under his breath that sounded like he said, “with his magic hands.”

“He gave me a massage and started to build up my ego and kept giving me random kisses. He knew I would agree to anything at that point.” Flash said glaring at me, I shrugged, he looked hot, I don’t see the downside of that.

“Well, you don’t look like a prick for once, Peter keep up the good work,” Michelle said with a satisfied smile. Flash tried to look grumpy but everyone could tell he liked this more than he was willing to admit.


	3. Nerds Will Be Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is being a nerd and it's showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters are going to be short like this. Also, this is one of the reasons I tagged implied sexual content. Nothing actually happens though.

“Flash, no offense but for once, you’re the nerd,” I said looking over his shoulder. He was ordering us Halloween costumes, not any, no no no, matching pun costumes.

“Yeah well, you’ve rubbed off on me,” Flash muttered looking for the right pieces, I smirked at his wording and went close to his ear.

“We're both guilty of rubbing off of each other,” I said in a sultry tone that always got him worked up. His breathing patterns changed from easy, normal breathing too hard, heavy breathing.

“Peter…” Flash warned I smiled before nibbling a bit on his ear.

“Yes?” I asked turning his chair around. He looked at me with a surprised face.

“Why do people call you innocent again?” Flash panted. I shrugged before giving him a slow kiss. He tried pulling me closer; but, I pulled away with a devious smile and turned him back around.

“You’re evil Peter Parker.” Flash sighed, I went close to his ear again,

“A little,” I whispered, sending chills down his spine.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash gets jealous and surprises Peter, in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus for this story I got stuck with how I wanted to get from point A to point B I am rewriting some chapters since they don't make sense anymore. Expect more frequent updates.

"Hey, where were you?" Flash asked giving me a quick kiss, I pointed back where Ned was. 

"Ned, MJ, and I were discussing our group project. I wanted to make sure none of our meetups would interfere with our dates." I answered lacing my hand with his, he seemed to be a bit distracted but nodded anyway. 

I started to walk so and he followed, I could tell he is very in his head considering he didn't register that we're in an empty hall. 

"Flash," I said getting his attention and he smiled at me, my face softened at that. "Flash, are you okay?" 

He looked prepared to lie before stopping and shaking his head, "No, but it's stupid." I didn't like the sound of that. 

"Tell me." He remained silent for a minute before realizing we weren't leaving until he told me. 

He sighed, "I got jealous. You were only two minutes late and I got jealous. I'm upset at myself for that because you would never do anything and I have no right-" I silenced him with a kiss and he returned it, a bit confused I could tell. 

"That's sweet, not that you got jealous, just that you didn't let it lead you. That you have faith in me." 

"You've never given me a reason not to," Flash answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, I hugged him and he accepted it. This Flash is so much different than who he used to be, I feel like I'm beginning to see the real him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments/criticism/feedback is welcomed. If you find any mistakes please feel free to let me know so I can fix them! Have an amazing weekend!


End file.
